


Behind the Dome

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Biting, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Performing awakens a need inside us, and sometimes it won't wait</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Dome

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the 2006 performance of Rette Mich at the Dome, perhaps my favorite Schrei era performance simply because of that red jacket and Bill's stomach;)

There's always been something about performing that gets to the very core of me, awakens something inside me like nothing else. Every time I stand up in front of crowd, hearing them scream unlocks a secret, hidden part of me that wouldn't otherwise come out – its a hot, sexual part of me I can't control.

At the ripe age of sixteen, I was just beginning to understand how to tap into it and fully submerge myself in the sensations. I was beginning to see how it could benefit me afterwards.

Tom and I have always operated on the same wavelength and when I whispered to him my feelings one night, he admitted with a dark look in his eyes that performing always did the same for him. After that, our trysts following live performances became even more hot, heavy, and desperate than before, because we both knew we were running off the high of hearing so many people scream for us. In those early days, our rampant desire, fueled by skyrocketing hormones, led us to pull off quite dangerous, semi-pubic sessions.

After performing at the Dome one night, a rather prestigious venue in Germany, I knew Tom had to be feeling the same energy as me. As I came off the stage, I was nearly shaking, glowing with perspiration. Tom followed close behind, handing off his guitar to a crew member, as he stalked after me, his eyes dark. Gustav and Georg were up ahead of us, already headed towards the back room where we would meet up with Jost and the other and change for later. Tom had a different idea.

I gasped when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Before I knew it, he was shoving us into a tiny closet at one side of the hall, shutting us in the dark space. His hands were all over me in and instant, and my futile protests were weak on my tongue.

“Tom, wait...” I panted as his lips crashed down over mine, his mouth pressing hurried, wet kisses along my lower lip. “I... They'll wonder... we shouldn't...” I moaned, although my hips were already tilting towards his body. His slim hips jarred back, thrusting his completely aroused cock against my hips. The hard flesh drove up against my own swelling member and I arched harder against him. His hands were hot against my hips, pushing up the elastic waistband of the red jacket I was wearing. It had already slid up during the performance, no doubt giving the fans, and Tom, a seductive glimpse of my stomach. His thumbs stroked over my protruding hip bones and he moaned against my mouth.

“Bill, come on,” He managed, his voice mutilated with desire, “You've gotta...” He didn't quite finish the sentence as his mouth trailed wetly along my jaw and down my neck. “God, you smell so good.”

I panted, swallowing on a dry mouth as I grasped at the slippery material of his jersey. My hips were angling up against his now, and I wanted it so fucking bad. We didn't have any lubricant with us, however, but I was in so much need, I was just crazy enough to think about doing it with just spit.

“Tom,” I panted, “Need you...”

“God,” Tom lapsed against me, his weight pushing me back against the wall of closet. He lifted his eyes, meeting mine in the half light of the closet. Our eyes were mirrors, reflecting the same wild, uncontrollable desire that had brought us here, caused Tom to push me into the closet, and me to comply.

“I'll suck it first.” I whisper hoarsely.

Tom moaned, tilting his head back slightly. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“I'll make it really wet.” I said, softly, biting at my lower lip as I trailed a finger down his neck, tracing the throbbing artery. His brows furrowed further and tongued insistently at his lip bolt.

“Jesus.” He wheezed, reaching up to grab at my hair. He pulled me down and I went willingly, my hands already pushing his oversized shirt aside. I yanked his belt buckle open and gave the XXL pants a simple tug to get them to puddle at his feet. I got his boxers down, freeing his throbbing cock and guided it immediately to my mouth. The taste of his flesh hit my senses and I moaned, sucking him down. Tom clawed at the wall, trying to hold himself up as I swirled him around in my mouth, gathering my saliva to make it wet, just like I had said.

I reached down and managed to wrangle my own pants down, too needy to wait. I held firmly to the base of his cock, jacking him into my mouth as I pushed my boxers down just far enough to release my cock and bare my ass. Sitting back on my heels, I leaned back slightly and cast a hot glance up at Tom as I slid two fingers in next to his dick. His brows slammed together, but his eyes stayed riveted as I sucked them along with his cock for a good long minute before I lowered my hand. His eyes widened as I slipped my hand behind myself, my wet fingers trailing along the crease between my buttocks until I found my tight hole. My eyes fluttered shut as I probed at the quivering, wanting flesh. My body leapt in response and I got one finger in, thrusting slowly as I pulled Tom's cock into my mouth. I opened my eyes to get a glance up at Tom. His face was flushed and he was nearly trembling. His cock was dribbling pre-cum onto my tongue and I pulled back, simply letting him watch me finger myself for a moment. I rocked back on fingers, pressing my head back against the wall as I let two penetrate me. My body readily accepted the invasion, aching for the feeling of something much bigger there.

“Bill,” Tom pulled on my hair and I opened hazy eyes to look up at him. “ Get up here before it dries.” He hissed.

I bit my lower lip coyly, but got to my feet. My pants sagged even further down my slim thighs before he pushed me hard up against the wall.

“If this hurts, you asked for it.” Tom growled in my ear.

“Do it, Tom.” I panted, breathless. I was stupidly unafraid, blinded by raging desire, my thoughts of Tom's cock up my ass.

He palmed one ass cheek, spreading me open and placing his thick, wet cockhead against my entrance. He pushed forward, slowly at first and I gave a whine arching against the wall. It was less lubricant that I was used to and stung a little, but I pushed back any hint of pain in search of pleasure.

Tom sank into me, seating his hips against my ass. He pressed his forehead against my shoulder, moaning softly. “God, Bill...”

“Do it, do me, Tom.” I encouraged, already trying to thrust back against him.

“Gonna make you paint these walls.” Tom vowed in a low tone, drawing back for the first full thrust of our intercourse. I braced myself against the wall as he came into me, tearing into my hardly prepped body on the nearly insufficient lube of my saliva. An ache seared through me and I gasped, the air almost leaving my lungs.

“Oh, yes!” I cried when I regained the ability to speak. I couldn't think about this hurting at all. The only thing I could think was that Tom was fucking me, and it felt so damn good.

Tom held onto my hip with one hand while the other climbed my body, sliding beneath the red jacket. His fingers scaled my rib bones, stroking over soft flesh in search of my nipples. He found one, already hard and rosy with desire. His nimble, guitarist's fingers toyed with the aching flesh, driving me insane with the sensation.

“Tom, oh, Tom, yes...” I groaned, pressing my forehead against the wall.

His hips shifted into a harder pace and I groaned, as he rode me raw, his cock sliding in and out, over and over. His seemed to big and long inside me, piercing deeper and deeper with each thrust. He ground over my prostate and I didn't know if I could stay standing through this. My legs felt so weak, only locked joints keeping me upright.

“Tom... Tom... can't...” I moaned. “Can't... stand..”

Tom dragged me away from the wall, pushing me down on my hands and knees in the small space. I gasped and panted for breath as Tom drove into me again, at an even harder pace now that he had more leverage. His grabbed both of my hips, pulling me back sharply against him.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. It felt so horrid, so amazing, so terribly wonderful.

“Tom, Tom...” I sucked in breaths, only able to repeat his name over and over. My hole was stinging, my eyes burning with tears. My stomach and groin however, only burned with lust, a lust so all encompassing that I couldn't control it. It fucking hurt, but felt so good at the same time that I couldn't tell him to stop. All I could do was keep barreling towards the climax.

“You asked for it.” Tom ground out, no doubt hearing the undercurrent of pain in my voice. He brought our bodies together especially hard, sinking his cock into me at the right angle to hit my prostate.

“Ahh!” I cried out, my back arching, my head snapping back.

“Quiet!” Tom ordered, smacking my flank.

“Unngg, uh... Sorry...” I moaned, my head dropping back down.

The carpet flooring of the closet was rubbing my palms and my knees, leaving red marks no doubt. I sank to my elbows, my nails biting into carpet as he pressed a hand to my tailbone. He slammed hard into me, stroking his thumb down, teasing at the top of my cleft. That tiny sensation alone had me clawing even harder at the carpet.

Tom slowed, but began to grind into me with hard, determined thrust, each one tunneling straight towards my prostate. I writhed, my mouth stretching open wordlessly as his cockhead crowded up against the little, sensitive nub. It felt like he was hammering it over and over and I could hardly handle the sensation overload. I bucked before sinking down, wanting to collapse against the floor out of sheer pleasure. He grabbed my hips, however, hauling me back up and driving into me again. My flesh screamed in response I tore at the flooring again, nearly dragging myself away from Tom's hard, punishing thrusts. My hand caught on the rail of a metal shelf in front of me and I pulled myself up, half bent over now as Tom came after me, pushing his cock in deeper than before. He stretched me to my highest point and then some and I sobbed out, unable to control the sounds I was making. Tom reached around me, his palm covering my mouth, masking my sounds of twisted pain and pleasure. His hips rolled up against my ass, quicker now. I could feel him throbbing inside me, wanting to explode, but he woudn't just yet.

Tom slid his other hand around me and found the zipper of my jacket. He yanked it down, exposing my thin pale chest. He dragged one shoulder off, baring my neck to his lips. He sucked wetly along the line of my throat, his teeth biting after he gathered a portion of flesh into his mouth. He sucked _hard_ and I knew there would be a mark. At least, I would have the high neck of the jacket to cover it up afterwards. Tom dragged his mouth lower, to the join of my neck and shoulder, biting down again. It was all teeth this time and I arched, crying out as his straight sharp points dug into my shoulder. 

My body was throbbing now, a tangled mess of pleasure and pain, exhilaration and desire. I clung weakly to the shelf as Tom hammered into me over and over again, not giving me a moment's reprieve for the entire duration. 

At last, his palm skimmed down my naked, quivering chest, tracing the line of my hip bone before finding my aching cock. It had remained mostly untouched since Tom had pulled me into the closet and the sudden contact made me scream out hoarsely into Tom's palm. His fingers tightened around my face as he began to rub up and down my length. His massaged me in time with his thrusts, his thumb rising to push under foreskin as he ground down on prostate, lifting me up on an almost unbearable wave of pleasure as the conclusion of each thrust. I focused on the sensations bearing down upon me, losing breath as the climax rose to claim me. I went stiff at first, my cries becoming choked as my groin went painfully tight. I exploded outwards in the next instant, cum spraying from my cock in frantic, wild streams. High-pitched panting and moaning filtered through Tom's hand as he wrung my body of pleasure, delivering the final, demanding thrusts before he too released into me. The hot rush of cum inside me, shocked me. I had expected him to pull out so I wouldn't have a mess to clean up, but instead, he stayed seated fully inside me, his hips pulsing as he shot his load down my ass. 

At last, he pulled back, his cock leaving me much more easily than it had entered, soft and on the slickness of cum. 

“You... you...” I panted. “Bastard.” I managed, starting to struggle to my feet.

“Oh, don't start.” He grumbled. “Let me see.”

I whined and protested as he bent me back over, his thumbs stroking down over my now raw, red hole.

“God.” I whispered. “That hurts.”

Tom sighed. “You fucking asked for it, Bill. Who said I'll make it wet?”

“You could've pulled out. Now I have-” I stated, before I gasped as he leaned in and pressed a kiss against my buttock. 

“I'll clean it up.” He murmured, his mouth pressing down between my buttocks. “Make it feel better.” He kissed against my hole, his mouth soft and wet, so soothing. 

“Oh...” I whispered, leaving the metal shelf for the floor once more, in order to bend over further. I planted my knees wider and arched my hips as he began to lick along my crease, lapping up all the cum he had released, and soothing the burn of my rubbed raw skin. I moaned and lapsed against the floor as Tom got his tongue into me, pressing deep to get all of his cum. 

“That... ah, that feels good.” I sighed. 

“Mmm.” Tom murmured, before he pulled back. “We should get back, you know.” He sounded regretful and I moaned in protest. I was unpresentable now with disheveled hair, rumpled clothes, and a flushed face. Besides that, I just really didn't want to be with anyone besides Tom at the moment. 

“Come on.” Tom pulled me up off the floor. “Later.” He promised.

I made another whining noise, but managed to get my clothes back together. I zipped my jacket all the way, casting Tom a disapproving gaze. “You gave me a fucking hickey, you asshole.”

Tom's eyes twinkled in the half light and he shrugged slightly. “Maybe they'll think you finally got a life and picked up a girl.”

“That's disgusting.” I sniffed, lifting my nose as I tugged my collar closer to me neck.

“Some would argue that licking your ass is disgusting too.” Tom teased, poking me in the side.

“If they only knew what they were missing.” I replied, sticking out my tongue and grabbing the door handle. They were probably all looking for us now, freaking out that we had been abducted by some crazy fangirls. We'd come up with a story, lie our way out of it, and then run off snickering about the shit we sneak past our producers and managers.. and then do it again.

Tom followed behind me, already grabbing at my ass again, murmuring in smug tone, “If only, if only...”

 


End file.
